All Of Me
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: As far as she was concerned Hiashi could take the Hyuga title and shove it. Hinata had no desire to rule and bare responsibility over any clan, but running away from her problems clearly wasn't the best decision. Especially when she just happens to run into a group better known as Hebi.
1. Chapter 1

What happened was to be expected from Naruto. After a short lived, long awaited relationship with Hinata he ran straight back to Sakura. He said he couldn't hurt his best friend the way 'he' did. So, she opened the door for him and allowed him to go with no strings attached. No point in holding onto something that already had one foot out the door. Wasn't like she was tired of trying or anything, one just couldn't fight for a relationship when the other already had his bags packed.

Of course she was heart broken and feared the worst if her father found out of her new relationship status. That would mean the betrothal with her cousin, Neji, would resume. Her father insisted she step forward and take the title as the eldest of his daughters rightfully should. She didn't want it, and she didn't want to marry her cousin. The thought grossed her out despite there being several related marriages in her family.. Rarely did a Hyuga marry someone outside of the clan.

Neji wanted to marry TenTen, but even he knew that wouldn't happen under Hiashi's eye. She'd spoke to TenTen about it many many times and each time ended with her sobbing on her shoulder. Bottom line was, if Hinata didn't marry she wouldn't get the title of her clan. So she just wouldn't marry anyone.. In all respect to TenTen she would never marry Neji willingly. When Hinata spoke out to her father about not wanting to be married period, he went so far as to bring up Kiba. He just did not want his daughters to lose the head seat of their clan.

Kiba was married already, and had twins due that fall. Though it was possible, there was no way in hell she would share a man with any woman. She was just shooting down all his suggestions one by one until he stood firm and told her, "As long as you reside in my house and you are unwed I can do whatever I please with you! I could sell you for cattle of I wanted to, and I say you will marry Neji!"

"I don't love him!"

"You believe you are marrying for love? That's selfish of you!" She silenced herself in his presence and took a deep relaxing breath. "You're right, I apologize father. Clearly this is the best decision for the clans well being. Now excuse me while I got to my room."

"Very well, the chef is making your favorite tonight. You should join us dear." Hinata nodded before walking to room and sitting on her small bed mat.

She was being selfish? She just wanted to be happy like he and her mother once were. Was that really to much to ask of her father? She crossed her legs and attempted to reach an equilibrium with her, now spiked, chakra waves. The less she allowed into her mind the better she felt. When she found her 'happy place' she did her calmest and best thinking possible, which is how she made the decision to pack what she could and sneak out that night. She would tell no one and wait until everyone was asleep to slip out her window and make her way into the forest behind the Hyuga compound. From there she would follow the stream to the next town and swap her clothes at one of the shops. She'd originally planned to save her money for a wedding dress, but not if her husband was Neji.

Regardless she accompanied her father for dinner that night and acted as if nothing was wrong. He pitifully tried to explain to her his reasons for pushing her into an arranged marriage but none of them quite stuck with her. They all sounded like sorrowful excuses. Neji was invited to dinner also, but as predicted he didn't show. She didn't blame him..

After exchanging in a one sided conversation Hinata returned to her room to secretly finish gathering her things. She'd accepted the fact that she had just participated in her last dinner with her father and would never willingly speak to him again.

* * *

Come nightfall all the lights in the Hyuga residence were extinguished, including hers, and everyone appeared to be safe in their rooms. Not willing to waste any traveling time, she slipped off into the woods and did just as she planned until she made it to the next town where she casually entered a clothing store right before it closed and purchased two mesh shirts and black pants made for heavy ninja travel. After changing she took off hoping to get as much distance between her and the leaf village as possible before the sun rose.

Skillfully, she passed through multiple towns and by sun rise she was completely out of konoha and heading toward the sound village. She decided it was best to remove her leaf symbol and hide it away in her small satchel for now to avoid running into any trouble. Without it she felt naked..

Upon entering the sound village she noticed how alive it was, almost as alive as the leaf. She didn't have time to stop and reminisce though, there was only a short amount of time until her father would find her gone and send anbu to find her. The sound village was quite a large village and there were many unfamiliar faces all around her but they made no rude comments toward her. They were actually fairly nice to her and offered her many free things as she passed by. Respectfully she declined them and waved them off in fear of them remembering her face.

Silently she was glad she decided to remove her visible ties to the leaf, perhaps they wouldn't be so hospitable. As Hinata walked through the large festive morning crowd she couldn't help but believe she saw a familiar face. This of course put her on guard, there was no way she was going back home. She weaved her way out of the crowd and noticed an average sized man with white hair eyeing her from across the street. She couldn't help but feel like she'd seen him before, but she didn't stop long enough to let him know she noticed him.

Hinata continued down the street toward the edge of town. The white haired man was following her at a distance. '_great.. Something else to worry about..'_

Once she made it to the outskirts of town he stopped refusing to follow her past that point. He just smiled and watched her leave, only then did she recognize him as once being a henchman for Orochimaru. Kabuto Yakushi. The last she had heard he'd broken away from Orochimaru, along with Sasuke Uchiha but she didn't know the details of what was really going on. It was something she didn't concern herself with, that was Naruto's fight..

After pondering on it for nearly twenty minutes, she decided the best decision would be to head west around Konoha and toward the Rain Village. She used the shallow creek to hide her scent and tracks from anyone who may be following. The water was cold on her feet but she figured it would all be worth it in the end, because thinking critically there was not a shred of doubt that Kabuto wouldn't turn her whereabouts in to the nearest anbu in exchange for information. Just encase he did she was going to use all the tricks Kiba had taught her to knock them off her trail. In fact, the only way they wouldn't be shaken off would be if Hiashi and Lady Tsunade sent Kiba himself. Then the only hope she had left was her useful jump start she gave herself by sneaking out hours before they all knew. Plus it was unsuspected which possibly bought her some more extra time.

Hinata followed the creek all day and when evening started to settle in she stopped walking, no longer able to feel her feet, and used her Byakugan to scan the area. There was no one in pursuit so far, but there was a small village just ahead of her. She sighed in relief and continued her walk up the creek until she read a small sign, "Welcome to Kasu."

On a whim she chose to stay the night in one of the hotels the small village offered, and just as she walked in the lobby it began to storm. The rain was fierce and was working to her advantage in many ways to throw off trackers. Even Kiba had a difficult time tracking in the rain..

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I need a room for tonight.."

"Ahh, trying to wait out this storm?"

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad."

"Well this is such a small town that every storm nearly wipes us off the map." He rummaged through a drawer and handed her a key, "Here you are, enjoy your stay."

Reluctantly she walked up the stairs and found her room under 245. It was a small room fit for one, nothing fancy. She didn't mind at all, actually she welcomed the small cozy feeling it gave off. Her clothes were threw to one side of the room and she made her way to the bathroom and soaked in the tub thirty minutes before she crashed onto the bed. She slept comfortably until the next evening when the sound of chirping woke her. "Stupid bird." Gracefully she rose from the sheets and gathered her things before going to the lobby to turn her key in and pay the man. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes I did."

"You must've been pretty tired."

"I feel better now."

As she stepped out of the hotel she immediately sensed familiar chakra signatures heading up the creek. "Damn!" She took off in the opposite direction hiding her chakra the best she could. If she could just make it to the Rain Village her Leaf oriented pursuers wouldn't be able to enter without a formal permission meeting between Kages, and that would take weeks to establish! But of course it also meant she would no longer be a Konohagekure Kunoichi and they would no longer have reason to pursue her.

Silently she cursed herself for sleeping in so late which in turn distracted her and she barely dodged a trap the wasn't originally meant for her. It was an explosive set to blow when someone was close to something they weren't supposed to be. Perhaps a hideout or someones campsite? She was knocked back a few feet and hit her head on a tree stump. Almost immediately her vision began to blur, but she no longer sensed any Leaf shinobi.

"Ugg god, what do we do with her?"

"I wonder what she was running from..."

"Who knows? We'll just ask Sasuke! He'll know what to do!"

Slowly she lost consciousness and went completely limp against the stump.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hinata regained consciousness she was laying beside a fire in what appeared to be a small campsite, but in a completely different area than she originally was. Quickly she rose only to grasp her head and hiss lightly. The explosion had to have given her a concusion of some sort. The cloak that was laying over milky skin fell off her should slightly and she gasped realizing she didn't have any clothes on underneath.

Hinata grabbed the cloak and pulled it in tighter than a second skin. Where was she? Better yet, who was she with? The cloak didn't look familiar to her, there were no symbols imprinted on it.

Snoring reached her ears and she averted her gaze to the far right where a red headed girl laid sprawled out ontop of a log in front of one of the tents. Her glasses were hanging from one of her tiny digits just barely scraping the ground. Hinata wrapped the cloak around her and stood carefully and quietly looking around. She could tell from the surrounding area they had long since passed the village hidden in the rain..

"you're finally awake.. Now you can answer some questions.."

Hinata looked over her shoulder at the man leaning against the tree. His hair was white and he had strange purple eyes and sharp teeth. "You caused us a lot of trouble back there. Led those leaf shinobi right to us."

"wasn't my intention.."

"what are your intentions?"

"to get as far away from the leaf village as possible."

"you commit a crime?"

"just treason."

"treason?"

"I abandoned my clan and my village, I have no use for them anymore."

"you sound like a woman of power.."

"no. I just don't wish to reside there any longer."

A tall man with orangish/red eyes stepped out of the tent next to the sleeping woman. "Thought you were gonna save all the questions for Sasuke?"

"she says she willingly wanted to leave her village and clan, I wanna know why. "

"Sasuke?" There was shock evident in her voice and the white haired man played a smirk on his features.

"you know Sasuke?"

"never heard of him."

The two men looked at one another before settling by the fire. Hinata sat on a stump the furthest away from them she could manage without looking as frightened as she really was. The girl began to stir and rose from her slumber to stretch. "I can smell you from here Suigetsu, you need a bath."

"what?!" His white hair frazzled slightly and his purple eyes narrowed.

"You heard me!"

Hinata could immediately tell they had one of those 'Naruto and Sakura' relationships going on. She tried her best not to gag and judge the girl on her harsh feelings for Sakura, but she seemed to be making that hard for her..

"so who are you?"

She second guessed herself before answering. There was no way she could tell them her real name, they might turn the situation into a ransom/hostage situation and ultimately land her back home with Hiashi.

"helloooo I'm talking to you! Do you not have a name?"

"maybe she doesn't wanna talk to you bitch face!"

Taki? Jaeda? Kurasami? Sami? What should she tell her? And if it really was Sasuke it would be pointless right? Maybe not.. He never paid much attention to her so there was high doubts that he would recognize her..

"Desamari."

"Desamari? That's unusual..I'll call you Des, okay? I'm Karin."

Know if she could just remember her own name..

"are you a Hyuga? I noticed your Byakugan when you dodged our trap." The tall man with red eyes spoke up.

"yes.."

Karin looked at her I'm disbelief. "The Hyuga clan is very well off... So why did you leave? And why were those guys chasing you?"

"I just.. Didn't want to live there anymore."

"oh.. I could understand how you could get tired of the spoiled life.. I never liked it much myself.."

"when the fuck were you spoiled?"

"shut up Suigetsu! Sasuke spoils me!"

"to get you off his back! I feel sorry for him!"

They went at it again while Hinata just faded into the background. "My name is Jugo."

He stared at her from his seated position and she nodded in recognition, "why am I naked?"

"the blast burned your clothes so I tossed my old cloak over you.. Sorry."

"sorry for ruining your trap.."

"save your apology. It wasn't mine, it was Sasuke's."

"I see.."

"he was from the leaf village too.. you sure you don't know him?"

"doesn't sound familiar.."

"well anyway, he won't be back until tomorrow sometime. You can share a tent with Karin.."

She sighed and looked over at the still bickering shinobi. This was going to be a long night...

That night she sat in the tent with Karin and watched her brush her hair And listened to her fantasize over Sasuke. "One day he and I will settle down and have kids of our own ya know?"

"when do you plan on that?"

"well.. I'm not sure yet but it will happen."

She reminded Hinata so much of Sakura that it wasn't funny... It was hard not to hate her.

"can you cut hair?"

"well yeah! You want yours cut?"

"yeah, short."

"really? You're hair is so long and pretty though.. Are you sure?"

"positive."

Karin sat behind her with kunai in hand and began slicing at her hair. "how short?"

"shorter."

She cut some more, "this good?"

"no, shorter..."

"really?...okay.."

Once Karin was finished Hinata's hair was well above her shoulders and barely kissing her neck (imagine a pixie cut if you will). She applied some of Karin's hair gel and slicked her bangs back giving her a bit of a wave and adding volume to her hair.

"Looks great."

"Thanks Karin.."

"I kinda... Really hope Sasuke decides to keep you around.. It's nice to have a girl here.."

Hinata gave her a small smile, "me too.."

"We should get some sleep.."

"right.."

The girls laid down somewhat relaxed knowing Suigetsu and Jugo were guarding outside the tent until Sasuke arrived.

* * *

Morning arrived far two soon for both girls, but despite their disorientation Karin hear Sasuke's voice and managed to literally jump out of the tent.

"Sasuke! I missed you!"

Groans of protest were heard loud and clean.. Karin just seemed to conveniently miss them all..

"not now Karin I'm exhausted.."

"Did Suigetsu and Jugo tell you what happened?"

"yeah, who is she?"

"Desamari Hyuga."

The outside of the tent grew silent and Hinata could hear footsteps in her general direction, "hey you, may I come in?"

All at once she became nervous and very hesitant. It wasn't likely that he would recognize her but there was alway that 5% chance. "Yeah."

"Desamari, correct?"

"yes."

"you are from the leaf village? Why are you leaving?"

His question where short and directly to the point, Hinata on the other hand was silently admiring how kind time had been to him and how well of a job puberty had done. He was nothing like the Sasuke from konoha, of course that was eight years ago(he was 13 when he left). His shoulders were broader and his stomach, which was half exposed, seemed to be a lot more defined than those days when sparing with Naruto.

"I do not wish to reside under Lady Tsunade's leadership any longer."

"any personal reasons."

"if I told you they would no longer be personal."

He nodded in agreement. "You can stay with us, just understand that my goal is to destroy Konohagakure. Stay out of my way and cause me no disposition and we shall get along fine."

Hinata nodded in understanding and he turned his back to her, "oh and I like your hair better that way.. It suits you."

"Excuse me?"

She tensed and blinked twice before feeling a sword against her back, "I can keep secrets but don't play me for a fool lady Hyuga. I will monitor you myself during your stay here and if any information of our whereabouts reaches Naruto I will kill you."

How did he know? Her plan was almost fool proof but he recognized her? How? She wasn't even around him that much during the exams and she had grown a considerable amount since then. She even stopped wearing her coat and didn't stutter at all. She'd worked so hard to change for the better and he saw through it like it was child's play!

"How did you know?" She asked silently, almost heart broken.

"Though I'm still suspicious.. I had a run in with a certain Hyuga last night. He'd asked me if I'd seen you, which I replied no and we had a spat before he took off."

"Neji?"

"yeah. He's looking for you, but I don't think it's to bring you home. Perhaps to say goodbye? You don't have to tell me what's really going on, I already know Hinata."

Slowly he slid his sword back to his side. "Like I said, stay out of my way."

There wasn't much she could say to him. He was very determined in his previously discussed goals, but if she remained with his group of renegades would that mean she would have to eventually face and fight her comrades? Well.. Old comrades. But still, could she really bring herself to do that?


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

The question caught Hinata a tad bit off guard, "about what?"

"whether to stay or go? Sasuke said it's up to you entirely.. He wouldn't say much else.."

"I'm not so sure yet.."

The girls walked a distance behind the guys so their conversation was not to be heard. Hinata couldn't help but feel terrible about lying to Karin and Jugo... Not so much Suigetsu though, he frightened her.

All at once Karin's eyes lit up, "ohhh I love this next village we are going to! They have a constant fair all year round and there are tons of rides! We can actually have some girl time to 'talk'."

"talk?"

"yeah," She bobbed her eyebrows slightly, "I saw the way you were looking at Jugo last night. Trust me! I know how you feel! It's so hard not to jump Sasukes bones on sight."

Laughter erupted from Hinata's throat and she covered her mouth. "Sorry.. But," She whispered, "what is it you see in Sasuke?"

"I can't believe you just said that..!" Karin smiled and whispered back, "I see hope."

The smile melted off Hinata's face. She sees hope? Just what kind of hope was she looking for? Hinata was sure it wasn't the healthy kind..

Karins eyes gave away her emotions and real intentions. Sasuke gave her hope, but who knew she needed hope? She didn't seem like she was hopeless at all, just a little crazy. Then Hinata's mind flashed back to Orochimaru, perhaps that's what she needed hope for.

The group arrived at the small village and immediately checked into a room. Sasuke paired them off and sent them to the fair like a bunch of children. Karin, of course went with Sasuke, Suigetsu followed behind them rolling his eyes while she was stuck with Jugo.

"so what do you wanna do, Des?"

"oh that..," Better now than later, she assumed, "Jugo, I lied. I'm sorry. Desamari isn't my real name.."

He didn't seem to have a bad reaction. "Why'd you lie?"

"well, you see.. I did abandon my village and clan and I was afraid if I told you all who I really was you would .. Hold me hostage .. And -"

"demand ransom?"

"well.. Yeah."

"we're S ranked criminals, not common robbers."

"sorry.."

Jugo stopped and got them both a bowl of teriyaki chicken and chop sticks. "Well I can't say we've been completely honest with you either.."

"oh.."

"what's your real name?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Hinata.. I like that name better than Desamari anyway, suits you."

The silence was awkward, he was unusually kind for someone that dealt with Orochimaru..all of them were.

"Is Karin.. Okay?"

Jugo took a bite of food and glanced up at her. "She's never been okay.."

"She was talking about Sasuke and.. There is something more going on."

"yeah.. out of all of us she regrets most what she's done over the past few years. She can take down a man with no problem, but out of the entire group she'll be the only one to take flowers to his widow and cry with her."

Slowly Hinata began to grasp a better understanding of just who Karin was. She wasn't all that bad after you got to talk to her, and for all she knew she had plenty reasons to be crazy. She just couldn't figure out for the life of her why Sasuke would be her 'hope'.

"Karin is infatuated with Sasuke, if you haven't noticed. But, she doesn't love him. "

She arched a brow, "you sure about that? She was talking about kids and everything.."

"you just need to understand where she's coming from. Sasuke is the survivor of a great clan, and when he arrived at Orochimaru's hideout...Even before we met him we knew he would kill Orochimaru. Karin was very hopeful of this.. She seems... Happy when she is around Sasuke but it isn't real. The happiest you will ever see her is when she is around Suigetsu."

Hinata swallowed her food, "the white haired man?" She watched as Jugo nodded.

"So you did know Sasuke?"

"not personally.. I was.. Infatuated with his... Best friend.."

She watched him nod in understanding.

The group reunited at the hotel that evening. Sasuke seemed to be off in his own world while Jugo and Suigetsu stared at each other boredly. She, of course, was stuck with Karin painting her nails. "So Sasuke said we will be here until tomorrow night, sorry for ditching earlier.. Umm me and you can go out tomorrow while the guys stay here."

"oh.. Sure, it's okay."

She smiled and allowed her to finish painting before waving her arms frantically to dry them.

"did you have a boyfriend back at Konoha?."

Hinata couldn't help but notice all the heads, including Sasuke's, turn at the question.

"umm.. Actually, to be honest Karin.. The reason I left was to avoid an arranged marriage.."

"wow, really?"

"Karin, I lied to you. My real name is Hinata.. I am of the Hyuga clan, my father is Hiashi Hyuga. You probably don't know him.."

"I knew there was something weird about you when we first met."

"sorry."

"ehh don't worry about it. I'm sure you had your reasons."

So maybe Hinata was wrong to have thought she was just like Sakura. Sakura would've blown it all out of sorts and made a scene. Karin seemed to be much more understanding, matter of fact the only thing the two actually had in common was their infatuation with Sasuke.

"was the man really that bad?"

"Well he is my cousin Neji Hyuga. Father told me I was selfish to deny the engagement.. But I can't.. I won't marry someone I don't love."

"who do you love?"

Hinata bit her lip slightly, "n-no one I guess." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a knowing smirk glide across Sasukes face and for some reason it just rubbed her the wrong way so she snapped. "What, Sasuke?"

He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, "I'm not who I used to be Sasuke Uchiha. We will smack down in the hotel room and I will whip your ass."

Sasuke nearly toppled over in laughter, along with Jugo and Suigetsu. "I'm serious!"

Suigetsu shook his head and ran hand through his hair, "sounds like a pretty good idea. You're on! If Sasuke wins you have to start pulling your own weight around here and if he loses then-"

"Shut up Suigetsu. If I'm wrestling anyone it will be on my terms."

"Well go ahead!" Hinata was fuming now. She was determined to prove to him she was a lot stronger than before and wouldn't cry her way out of it. "If I lose, you name the place and we'll escort you there so you can safely leave the group."

Those terms didn't sound bad to her, besides it was better to have back up when crossing country. It's not like she'd really planned on staying with this wild bunch of idiots anyway.

"BUT. If you lose to me, understand that you will have no choice but to stay and become an official member of Hebi-"

"You're on!" It was a win/win situation for her. Even if she was stuck with this nut job she'd have a perfect opportunity to travel and see new things like she always wanted. Sooner or later she'd sneak away any who..

"AND," She stopped and looked at him. She had already agreed to all of his terms without hearing the AND part. Man was she slipping, "You have to help me restore my clan."


	4. Chapter 4

The door slammed behind her and she felt the floor shake violently. Hinata didn't have to turn to see who it was, she knew it was Karin.

Did Sasuke even realize how much he hurt her?

Hinata clenched her fist tightly, "I think we need to talk, Sasuke."

"yeah?"

"privately."

He turned his back to her and walked to his designated bedroom motioning for her to follow. Hinata stepped in and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm a little confused here. Are you just some dumb, or are you completely retarded?"

"hn."

"why do you do that to her?"

"who? Karin? She does that to herself."

"you sure don't help at all. The girl loves you Sasuke and you just disrespected her and her feelings straight to her face."

"hn."

Knowing that was just about all she was going to get from him she took her leave. Suigetsu and Jugo were in the living room as if waiting for a verdict.

"The bet is off." She passed them and walked out of the hotel to look for Karin.

When Hinata found Karin she was sitting against a tree stump playing with her kunai.

"there you are.. Hey are you okay?"

"yeah I guess so.."

"look, I called the bet off.. I would never do that to you.."

"called it off? Are you crazy! You have to do it, Sasuke chose you!"

"but I'm ...not exactly choosing him Karin. He's not why I'm staying.."

Karin cracked a smile and shook her head, "you really are crazy."

"well, are you okay?"

"yeah.. I guess so. I mean.. Sasuke has told me a million and one times how he isn't interested in me.. I.. I don't know why I try so hard. I must look like such an idiot."

"Hey now," Hinata sighed and sat beside her, "there is nothing wrong with trying. Just because Sasuke decides to miss out on a good girl doesn't mean you have to suffer for it. Find someone else to put your hopes into."

"How will I know if I can-?"

"oh, trust me you'll know when he comes along. Because he'll put all his hope into you to."

Another smile graced Karin's face and she stuck her kunai back into her pouch.

"it's getting late, we should head back to the hotel. Suigetsu and Jugo are probably tired of waiting up.." Hinata rose to her feet and offered Karin a hand.

On their way back to the hotel Karin chimed up, "ya know, I've seen the way Jugo has been looking at you. Plus he talks to you more than he has Suigetsu and I since we started this group."

"he's a nice guy I guess."

"dooooo you like him?"

"I mean.. I have nothing against him.."

"no..! I mean, LIKE him."

"oh! Umm.. Well not in that way.."

"Really? Why not?"

Hinata shrugged, "do you like him?"

"me? No way!"

"How about Suigetsu?"

"Pffff! As if."

They both shared a few more laughs before quietly entering the hotel room. All of the lights were out and it was dead silent. "Jeez, bunch of old men we're traveling with.." Karin whispered and they giggled before stumbling into the living room.

"It's so damn dark.." Hinata whispered to Karin and suddenly the lights were flipped on. Suigetsu was leaning on the wall, Jugo was seated on the couch, and Sasuke was standing behind them. All men of subject were half naked..

"some pretty damn good looking old men, huh?" Hinata elbowed Karin jokingly and she held in a giggle.

"We're waiting on that wrestling match.." Jugo crossed his arm and smirked.

"I said the match was-" Karin's hands slapped over Hinata's mouth, "BRING IT ON!"

Her white eyes widened in disbelief and she stared at Karin's hands then back at Karin. This girl really was crazy!

Jugo and Suigetsu moved the couch flesh against the wall and cleared out the small living room. "Since Karin is now okay, we assumed the deal is still on. After all you did agree to all the terms." Suigetsu stated rather smugly, "there is no way you'll win this match anyway. Might as get used to being around."

Hinata rolled her eyes and decided to change into some of Karin's pj's for comfort sake. "You're wrestling in that? For god sake.. Have some sex appeal."

"sex appeal is what I'm trying to avoid, Karin. I don't like him," Hinata mumbled and peaked through the crack of the bedroom door at the three shirtless men, "besides.. looks like he has enough sex appeal for the both of us."

Karin threw a workout bra and some yoga pants at her. "put those on!" Carefully, Hinata molded herself into the yoga pants while Karin helped her with the forever twisting workout bra.

"Karin I don't think this bra was meant for women with boobs."

"I have boobs!... Just not as much as you! Who needs them anyway? They get in the way!"

"right you are my friend."

The two stepped into the living room and Suigestsu sat on the couch pulling Karin onto his lap. If looks could kill Suigetsu would be no more..

"ready, Hinata?"

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room rather confidently, and he had every right to. Hinata knew this would be nothing like what she was used to even though he was just about the same size as Kiba and a little bigger than Shino this wasn't training practice and he didn't look like he had any intentions toward being gentle.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be.."

Jugo counted down from ten and Hinata emediately began thinking of ways to get home on the ground before he got her on the ground, if she failed and he downed her that would be it. There was no possible way she could him off of her in these circumstances.

"9..8..7.."

Perhaps she could flip him? Trip him? She was very doubtful anything would work at this point and suddenly she began to remember all the terrifying things the Uchiha clan was capable of once upon a time. Not only did that cross her mind, but also the snake ninja Orochimaru. She met him once and her skin crawled at the thought of it. What had she gotten herself into? Anyone that could live with someone like that and train under someone like that just wasn't right in the head.

"5..4..3"

Now was not the time to show Sasuke she was completely terrified! She changed! No more shy Hinata and this was like the ultimate test staring her straight in the face.

"3..2.. !"

Hinata jerked her eyes up to read his face and possibly his movements but found something different. A smile was painted beautifully on his features and she knew then that he could really see just how terrified she was of him. Carefully, she took a step back encase he would try to swing out one of his solid long arms and grab her. No, no, no she wouldn't have that..

"what's the matter Uchiha? Scared of a little Hyuga? Come get it."

Now it was on.

Sasuke grabbed her waist with one hand and her calf with the other. Hinata jerks her leg up and wrapped it around his neck in attempt to choke him to the floor.

"uh oh! She's flexible Sasuke!" A voice, that was obviously Suigetsu, chimed in from the couch making her laugh and lose concentration. Sasuke noticed and took full advantage of the situation by lifting her off and away from him and tossing her onto the floor like she was weightless. Instinctively Hinata brought her knees to her chest when she saw Sasuke trying to pin her to the floor. He was just so heavy! She pushed against his chest with her knees and he was trying to grab her arms.

"Sasuke you cow!" She squeaked out and he finally got a hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. The only defense she had left was her knees against his chest in a struggling effort, she knew this would happen..

Gently, he removed one of his hands from her wrists and held them both in his right hand. His left hand traced circles on her cheek before cupping her chin. "honestly Hinata, you lost this match before we even started."

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. His hand moved from her chin to her knee and with the flick of his wrist he cast her entire leg aside and broke her defense. Now she was chest to chest and nose to nose with the last Uchiha and it made her blood boil. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "you haven't changed a bit Hinata. I can still read all your emotions on your face like an open book. You really should work on that.."

"Snake.." She hissed out and pushed against him.

"And PIN!" Jugo yelled, "well that was a pretty good one.."

"let me up."

Suigetsu scoffed slightly, "I've never seen a woman so opposed to have you on top of her Sasuke."

"yeah, She's a charmer." He smirked and allowed her to get up. He even offered her his hand only to have it smacked to the side.

"I don't need your help."

Hinata gracefully rose to her feet and walked to the bathroom. The severity of the situation was setting in her mind. Not only did she have to stay with this snake in the grass, but she also had to bare his children. She rolled her eyes and sat on the sink thinking. She could run away again, but he'd probably expect that of her. Not like she could get away from him anyway. But perhaps there was one thing she could do..

She could steer him away from Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were full of rough travel and harsh weather. The rain was cold and unpredictable and Karin argued with Suigetsu constantly. Why couldn't these two just leave each other alone?!

Hinata kept to the rear of the group and avoided conversation as much as humanly possible except for the occasional announcement that they needed to make a piss stop. It was awkward traveling with mostly men so she was super thankful Karin was with her.

Her mind kept traveling back to a conversation that occurred earlier that week. One in which Karin told her she wouldn't be upset at Hinata if she decided to bunk with Sasuke.. Just to get used to the idea of ''being with him". No one would ever understand how badly Hinata wanted to smack the poor unsuspecting Karin. She hated when the Uchiha was brought up in conversation or when they teased her about having 'red eyed babies'.

The rain poured down heavier and seemed to get colder the further they walked. While everyone else was whining and chattering their teeth Hinata didn't seem to feel much at all. She was lost in thought and her eyes were fixated on her small feet. In fact, she was so fixated on them that she hadn't notice the group came to a stand still so she bumped face first into Sasuke's back and fell back into what seemed to be the largest mud hole for miles. Laughter erupted from Suigetsu and Karin beamed him over the head with her fist yelling something at him. Hinata couldn't make out what she was saying, she couldn't make out how many heads Karin had either, it was fuzzy. Her eyes made many attempts to examine just how large the mud hole was and how much water she'd fallen into but that was unsuccessful also. The last thing she for sure heard was Sasuke's voice saying, "She's shutting down."

* * *

The sun was shining through the side of the tent and peeling the sleep from Hinata's eyes. She stretched and popped everything she could think of except her back but before she could find the time to curse about it she found something else to curse about.

Sasuke's sleeping carcass lay just beneath her hardly clothed. From her point of view she could guess that her once so heavenly pillow was his chest. Who the fuck was responsible for this?

Quickly she rose to her feet admiring the new piece of clothing someone had oh so nicely slipped her into. She ran a hand over the silky fabric of the kimono and glanced over at Sasuke silently wondering if he was the one who put it on her. "I'll kill you, Uchiha."

"Not in your condition."

A smirk slid across his face and he opened one eye. "You need to lay back down, you haven't ate. You're not strong enough to be walking around."

"don't tell me!"

In attempt to prove him wrong she took a half step in the opposite direction, but felt herself grow light headed and stumbled back only to be caught and wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"you really resent everything I say, don't you?" Sasuke cradled her in his arms protectively and wiped a strand of hair from her forehead. "Stupid girl." He laid her on the small mat and stepped out of the tent to heat some food over the fire.

The feel Hinata had was a very very veryyy familiar one. She knew she must've passed out of exhaustion and lack of nutrition, it was something she used to do all the time when on her genin missions with Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai. To her chagrin, it was because she wasn't brave enough to voice how hungry she was or when she really needed to take a rest. She found it difficult to move her body in any direction so she decided it best to wait for Sasuke to come back and help her.

She didn't necessarily expect him to come back with food and water, nor did she expect him to feed it to her.

"I can eat it myself.."

"I'm sure you can.." He rolled his eyes and made her take a bite.

"just give me the spoon!"

Sasuke smirked and held it out to her, "here." As much as Hinata wanted to reach up and smack the smirk off his face she couldn't even move her arm to grab the spoon.

"Maybe you'll listen to me more often when I tell you, you need rest. You try to hard."

"who asked you?"

"Hinata."

"yeah yeah yeah, I get it. Just give me another bite."

He complied to her request and made her drink A LOT of water. "I'm not gonna be able to get up and go pee! Don't give me anymore!"

"just shut up."

"you shut up!"

Sasuke paused for a moment,"as soon as you're better we'll talk about ...future engagements."

Hinata groaned at the thought of said 'future engagements'. "Uhhhh god I hope I die."

A smile graced Sasuke's face and he shook his head, "if you don't drink more water you will."

* * *

After her meal she fell into a very light sleep and stayed covered up until night fell. She woke around midnight and walked herself over to Karin's tent and crawled into the sleeping bag with her. Karin felt her and heard her, and she just smiled snuggled up to her.

"Did ya get cold Hinata?"

"not really, I was worried you would be."

"nahhhh, but there is no doubt the weather will get worse as we travel."

"exactly where are we going?"

"we are heading toward the land hidden in the snow, there is a man there Sasuke needs to see."

"well La-Ti-Da."

Karin smiled and the two fell asleep listening to the rain beat off the tent.

Hinata woke to the harsh sun yet again and found she was able to feed herself and stretch her stiff, bed ridden muscles. Suigetsu and Sasuke seemed to have disappeared on some sort of supply run leaving her and Karin to Jugo's care. Jugo wasn't much of a talker, he mostly just sat and stared at the fire. Karin wanted to play with Hinata's hair constantly and all Hinata wanted to do was eat. Jugo found this slightly amusing.

Karin brushed through Hinata's hair constantly and asked her millions of questions on the treatment of it. "I wash it, brush it, and leave it. Sometimes I'll trim the ends."

"What do you wash it with? It's so soft!"

"the same thing we've both been washing our hair with these past few weeks, silly."

Karin giggled and stood walking over to the tent, "we should get ready. Sasuke said when they return we will be heading out."

"yay.." Hinata rolled her eyes and began helping Karin put their belongings away and get everything ready for travel.

* * *

The further they traveled into the snow terrain the colder and colder it became. One of the tents had ripped along the way forcing Suigetsu to share with Jugo. The group stopped at the foot of what seemed to be an enormous mountain covered with nothing but snow, ice, and sharp rocks.

"Seriously?" Hinata mumbled to herself and watched as Suigetsu and Sasuke stepped into a small shop by the gate. Karin looked at her and shrugged silently.

"Hopefully they'll get another tent or a few of them for that matter.. I don't think our tents will last another week in this weather."

"God that would suck so bad."

Karin stretched and popped her back, "I know, I can't stand Suigetsu."

"Oh come on, don't even Karin. I saw you two walking together yesterday! Don't deny it."

Karin's face turned red and she hurriedly hushed Hinata, "Stop that or he'll hear you!" She whispered in a raspy, cold voice, "That's really all I need. A stupid AND cocky Suigetsu."

Hinata laughed at her disoriented stance and shrugged it off. Suigetsu and Sasuke stepped out of the shop with two tents and some clothing. The clothing looked to be very heavy and Hinata was not looking forward to putting it on.

"Jugo, Karin put these on.." Suigetsu distributed two heavy cloaks, two thermal shirts, amd two pairs of long johns. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and wrapped her in a thicker cloak.

"I don't know how warm this will keep you, but if you get cold let me know and I'll give you mine also."

"I'm sure this will be fine, Thank you Sasuke." Her tone was lighter with him now, she had finally simmered down since his last comment that hit her ego hard. The pair were beginning to get used to one another.. slowly but surely.

"We're gonna pitch the other tents and use these two. It was all they had in stock or we would've got four, we all know how you love sleeping with Karin."

Oh now he was calling her a lesbian?

"So you three guys gonna take the larger tent?"

"Nah, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu have that one. You and I will take the smaller one."

"Excuse me?"

"A bet is a bet. I won it fair as hell and you know it."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't expect this to be romantic."

"Who needs romance?"

Maybe she should've stayed home and married her cousin.


End file.
